This invention relates to a metal mold for molding, and more particularly to a metal mold for molding a hollow article having relatively large size and having inwardly inclined side wall.
Medium or large size cylindrical molded product with one end opened while the other end closed and having inwardly tapered side wall has been difficult to mold as an integral body so that it has been the practice to separately mold the bottom portion and the side wall portion and then bond them into a unitary structure. This method, however, requires much time and labor thus not only increasing the cost of manufacturing but also decreasing the mechanical strength of the product and impairing its appearance. Accordingly, it has been desired to mold such a molded product with a single step.